When Rose finds out about Tasha's offer
by VampireAcademyRocks123
Summary: I didn't like Rose's reaction when she found out about Tasha's offer so this is what I think should have happened. :  Review if you think I should continue on with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 **AN: I do not own any of these characters. **

After Janine tells Rose about Tasha's offer 

After my mom left the room I sit on my bed and can't help but let my mind wonder of to Dimitri. Dimitri could be leaving with Tasha… Have her kids. I hate the thought of it. Why would he do this to me…? I knew we couldn't be together but I thought he would at least want to be there when I graduate. Ugh… I can't believe this is happening. I get so overcome in the thought of Dimitri touching and kissing and doing stuff to Tasha that I got up and headed towards his room.

When I get there I knock on his door praying to god Tasha isn't there. He answers the door after about 4 second.

"Rose what are you doing here?" He asks "Are you and Lissa ok?" He asks frantically.

"Yes. We're both ok. Umm… Can I come in?" I ask.

He looks at me and then opens the door wide.

When I see that Tasha isn't there I have a satisfied feeling in my heart.

"Did you need something?" He asks watching me carefully.

"Are you going to take Tasha's offer?" I ask hoping he says no.

"Where did you hear about that?" He asks.

"My mother. You didn't answer my question." I say eager for his answer.

He sighs and looks down, "I don't know to tell you the truth."

Tears swell up in my eyes fighting to get out. _No!_ I will not cry over him. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry," I say pushing past him.

I reaches out and grabs my arm. "Give me a reason not to," he whispers in a husky voice.

I close my eyes, "I love you…" I whisper back.

"Oh Roza… I love you too." He whispers and kisses my shoulder letting his lips linger there.

**AN: What do you think? Should I write anymore about what happens next? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **I do not own any of these characters. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I enjoyed reading them. **

"_Oh Roza… I love you too." He says and then kisses my shoulder letting his lips linger there. _

He picks me up and brings me to the bed. He pulls the covers up and lays me down. He then climbs over me and pulls the covers back up.

I turn to him and smile, "I've always wondered what it would be like to lay next to you in a bed, and now I know how it feels."

"How does it feel?" He asks and scoots closer to me putting our heads together.

"Amazing," I whisper. "I was so scared; I thought I was going to lose you."

He moves his lips up to my nose and kisses it. "I won't like you Roza. Never."

I smile and fall asleep in his arms.

When I wake up I look up and see Dimitri watching me. "Hey comrade. What's up?"

He chuckles, "Watching you sleep, you're beautiful, even when you sleep."

I smile and lean up and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too Roza."

"Can I take a shower?" I ask hoping he asks to take one with me.

"Of course," He says with a smile. _Darn. _

When I get into the shower I let the warm water fall all over my body. All of a sudden I hear the door open. "Mind if I join?" Dimitri says.

"Nope I don't mind at all," I say with an ear to ear grin on my face.

Once he gets in time stops. It turns out that we end up taking an hour and half shower. When we got out we ended up back in bed. (Wink Wink)

All of a sudden 2 hours later we were lying in bed together naked there was a knock on the door. _Shit. _Dimitri gets out of bed and picks up his boxers and puts them on. He walks to the door and opens the door.

"Dimka!" I hear a woman's voice say seductively. _Tasha. _

"Hey Tasha… What's up?" Dimitri asks sounding tired.

"I haven't seen you a few days and I wanted keep you company." She says.

"Well I'm really really tired. I'm sorry Tasha." He says yawning.

"Very well then, but I'm coming back later!" She says and Dimitri shuts the door.

He walks over and crawls over the bed to me and kisses me. "I'm sorry Roza, I love you." He kisses me again and lays his head on my lap.

"I love you too. _Dimka." _I say with a smile and run my hand through his hair over and over again.

**AN: What do you think? I hope you like it! **


End file.
